nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Percival Rose
Percival "Percy" Rose was the first Director and is a founding member of Division. He will stop at nothing to destroy Nikita and protect his empire. He has eidetic memory. He was also a member of The Invisible Hand shortly before his death. Biography Before Division Not much is known about his early life, but it's susected that he is ex-military, given his fighting abilities he would later on display. In 1996, he was investigating a woman named Carla Bennett who was helping wrongfully jailed inmates escape the system. This gave Percy an idea. He approached a group of US senators and military generals and they gave him the go-ahead to approach her. He offered her a chance to do what she does "legally." They worked together in a small facility, recruiting agents and put them on missions. Later on Percy decided that it was time to expand. He moved their operations to an underground missile bunker in New Jersey. He brought in a woman who was a rising star in PsyOps named, Amanda. Despite Amanda's and Carla's animosity, he felt they would work out just fine. In Division Before Season One He was the one who ordered the death of Daniel Monroe a love of Nikita's life. Season One During Pilot he is planning operation Black Arrow when he gets call about Nikita being seen for the first time in three years and immediately send Michael to deal with. While he is away, Percy gets another message about sighting of Nikita and this time sends Birkhoff to deal with it. After Birkhoff's kidnapping and subsequent release he listens to Birkhoff's report but still does no consider Nikita to be threat and departs for fundraiser. There he meets with John Fleder, agent of Oversight who wants to know more about his activities. However Percy behaves strongly dissmisive to him. Nikita finds him moments later and anounces to him that she intends to destroy Division piece by piece, mission by mission. He refuses this and reveals three agents surrounding Nikita and offers her chane to leave quitly with him. Nikita proceeds to kill all threeagents and escape. After this event Percy marks Nikita as threat and priority target assigning many of his agents to hunting her down. Season Two In season two , he is seen in a Division jail, underground. Amanda needs him alive, because if he dies the content of the black boxes will be published, and she does not want that. Slowly, Percy seems to be coming back into power as he trades his knowledge for certain conveniences. He is currently aware that Alex tipped of Nikita, ruining one of Amanda's operation. As a result, he is using this information as a means to blackmail Alex. Now, where Alex was once's Nikita's mole, she has unwillingly become Percy's. Recently, Percy offers to Help Alex accelerate her plan to get to Semak by providing her access to a secret account he has. But once she accesses it, she unknowingly unleashed an e-mail embedded in the static sent to all the Guardians, ordering secondary protocol to be enacted. Amanda attempted to learn information by placing Fletcher in the cell with Percy. Percy is aware of her intentions. Amanda says there is no way for him to escape and he replies no way she can see. He tells Amanda that in the next 24 hours he will escape and that there is nothing she can do about it. Later on in season 2 Amanda wants to put Percy Into a coma so he cant carry out his plan to escape but just when she gets ready to slice the needle in his neck she gets a phone call from Percy's Black box guardians saying release Percy or they will Kill all members of Oversight and destroy Division with Clean Sweep. Amanda orders an escort to bring Percy Oversight to trade him for the Clean Sweep switch. When escorted Percy quickly kills the escort and takes over the car. He heads straight to Oversights HQ (Gates House) where all the members of oversight are having a meeting about Clean Sweep (A gas that is in Division's vents that will kill all there). Percy wants to make sure it goes down well. But he gets a surprise when he meets Nikita, Michael and Sean Pierce . Percy gets a phone call, Nikita tells him to answer he says to the two guardians kill all apart from Madeline Pierce . Just after he does this Gogol shows up. Ari then confirms to kill all. Percy gets the briefcase and activates clean sweep but Nikita's Mole Alex disables the vents with the help off Berkoff. They get to Madeline Pierce safe getting an expected phone call from Amanda saying that Division has gone Rogue. Percy and Patrick escaped the scene and met with Roan. Roan told Percy Division has not been destroyed, Percy responded positive and said they now still have options. Killing a police detective from Nikita her past he reminded her that Carla is out there and he will kill her to punish Nikita. After Nikita contacted Carla Percy and his crew show up and Carla went with them to stop them from attacking Nikita. Percy talked to Carla about Division and its past, and attempted to discover how Amanda changed. As he gets tracked down by his tracker he defended Carla from the Division strike team. He and his team escaped but he was forced to leave Carla behind. He later called Amanda and said he now blocked the dead man switch. He later got called by Carla who told him Amanda and Ari work together. The two decided to save Division together to make sure it would make heroes once again. Percy started to target Division agents to pressure Amanda. He later offered Carla to take down Nikita. Carla declined and Percy assured her he would take out Amanda soon. Kidnapping another agent they questioned her while pretending to be Gogol, they then let her escape so Amanda would get pressured into acting against (her ally) Gogol. Percy received a text from Carla that they are tracking the agent he kidnapped. Percy quickly ordered Roan and Patrick to dump the body. While at the appartment Percy gets ambushed by Nikita who holds him a gunpoint from behind. Percy instantly overpowered her and pinned her against the table. As he prepared to shoot the subdued Nikita he got tassed and ended up captured by Michael. Percy learned that he will get traded for Fletcher. Both parties met at a factory. As he was about to get traded Roan killed the Division agent who fired his rocket launcher. During the chaos Percy managed to escape. He got cornered by the Division agent Mason but managed to convince him that he will bring order into Division. Roan knocked the agent out and they both take off as Patrick had been killed by Nikita. Percy later got contacted by Mason who informed him that Amanda left Division and will be gone for three days. Percy tells him that he now will be able to take back Division. Percy breached a safehouse and allowed himself to get captured by Mason. As he got brought in Sonya was kinda confused and he told her to get him to holding. Sonya and Terrence prepared to kill Percy in holding. Percy said that Amanda is betraying everyone and that she is commiting treason. Percy told her to check if all of the assets of Division are attended. Percy later confronted Sonya with the fact that Dina had died. Percy and Mason tried to convince Terrence and the other agents that Amanda is betraying them. Sonya ordered Terrence to kill Percy. Percy attempted to convince them as they walked off, however Terrence ignored him and Mason shot him. Terrence killed Mason but got taken out by another guard. Percy and the guard went to the operations room where he talked to the present agents who reacted hostile at first. Percy reminded him how Division made them heroes as they protected the freedoms of others while they had lost their own. He told them Sonya will show them Amanda is betraying them. Percy tells her to make contact with Birkhoff and he confirms that Amanda is at the meetingt to betray them. He sended her a video file that showed Amanda talking to the board. After seeing the file the Division agents group behind Percy. Percy later got called by Amanda who wanted a extraction team, Percy told her he now owns Division again. Percy later visited Nicholas Brandt in a CIA black site in Norway. He proposed a deal with him that Nicholas would give him plutonium in exchange for freedom. Nicholas agreed if Percy would give him Nikita. Percy agreed as well and he and Roan freed him from the prison. Percy later gave Nicholas intel to lure Nikita in. He later learned from Sonya that Nicholas had killed senator Pierce. Percy contacted Nicholas and scolded him for killing a senator. Nicholas mentioned he wanted information to strike at the funeral of Madeline. Percy agreed as he learned this was the only way to get the plutonium. Percy later got called by Brandt who wanted his revenge and wanted a way to hurt Nikita. Percy revealed that Nikita will suffer as he hurts someone close to her. Percy contacted team Nikita and told Michael that he would have to sacrifice himself to save Nikita. Percy later got called by Nikita who told him she survived. Percy told her he never wanted to hurt her and just needed Brandt to help him. Percy offered her to stop her crusade against him and he would leave them in peace. Nikita quoted him as she said there are monsters in the world and that is why she will take him down. Percy sended Roan to Damascus as Damascus had been taking the money of Division for himself. Roan killed him and escaped with the money. Percy later learned Birkhoff had been arrested by the police. He sended a team of agents to take him. Nikita foiled this attempt and managed to escape with Birkhoff. Percy then learned his transport carrying a total of 50 million dollar had been burned down by Michael and Alex. Sonya asked him what was in the transport and Percy replied that it was replacebale. Percy got contacted by Stephen who was spying on former general Yung-jin Koong who prepared to sell plutonium. Stephen contacted Percy that Alex and Sean had met the General. Percy ordered them to get the plutonium and kill Team Nikita if possible. Stephen was able to get the plutonium. Percy then got called by Kendrick who told him Ryan Fletcher had reached out to him for help. Percy complimented Stephen on how he took the plutonium. Percy asked him if he did not have a problem taking out Michael since he was his former trainer. Stephen told him Michael told him there was nothing worse then a traitor and he would remind him of that. Percy staid in touch with Stephen and his team as they tried to ambush Nikita and Fletcher. As they approached Michael and Kendrick escaped after which Percy ordered to activate the killchip of Kendrick. However before it worked they fled underground and they could not activate it. Percy ordered his team to follow them but loses their signals as they get killed by Michael. Sonya picked up a signal and traced it to the safehouse of Nikita. Percy then sended multiple agents to attack the safehouse. As the teams raided the house it got blows up as Team Nikita had escaped the scene. Percy talked to Roan who tells him the triggers are ready. Percy mentioned to Roan Nikita is no threat as she does not know what they are doing. Percy sended Robbie to steal the motherboards of satelites which allowed him to control a satelite weapon. Percy called the president and informed him that he now controls the weapon, he demonstrated it by blowing up a location and threatened it will be a more populated areau next time. To show his power to The Shop Percy forces the president to give a specific quote during a press conference. He then called with The Shop who say he has their attention. Percy then asked the shop what they want and they ask Percy to blackmail the President into stopping not agreeing a treaty and say negotiations have failed, which Percy did. Percy is very cunning, but is revealed by Kendrick that all he wants is to be part of the club. This is made evident as Percy starts a series of elaborate schemes designed to control the President, to prove his power so that he can be accepted in a secret group. The plan involved him taking control of a satellite which allegedly is connected to a particle beam. He then threatens the President to do what he says or he will blow up a city. Nikita and Michael then infiltrate Division to disable the satellite. While there, Nikita confronts Percy to which he responds "You can't kill me". This is so, because the minute he dies a signal will be sent to Roan, to blow up N.M.R, a Nuclear reactor that is beneath Washington DC. She then says that he will tell Division the truth, or she will shoot off his testicles. Percy then reluctantly picks up the phone and tells them everything. Including how he was using the division agents as his personal puppets and that he doesn't regret it. And that the Marines are actually outside to kill them all and shut down Division for good. (He previously lied and said that he asked for the Marines to come and capture Nikita and Michael). He then proceeds to insult them by calling them street trash and tells them to come to his office if they have a problem. Enraged, the Division Alpha teams all swarm to Percy's office intending to kill him. (They have no idea about Roan or the Signal) . In a cruel and ironic twist, Nikita is now forced to keep Percy alive and protect him from the Division Agents. When they exit Division, Nikita plans to hand him over to the Marines, but Percy rushes after her screaming "I brought you into this world and I'm going to take you out!". A fight ensues in which Percy plans to throw Nikita over a hatch into a deep chasm that ends on the 9th sub-level of Division (where Percy's Glass Prison is). In the end, Percy is left dangling over the edge, hanging on to Nikita for dear life. He then demands that she help him up, reminding her of the fact that she can't kill him. Nikita responds with "I'm done helping you" and informs Birkhoff that a signal will be transmitted in 5 seconds and that he should track it. She lets go and Percy falls to his death just a few seconds after he called out Nikita's name. His Legacy Although he's dead, there was the mess he left behind. There were 30 rogue agents from Division around the world. Some who wish to return to Division, others, like Anne, who have been contacted by Amanda in hopes she would recruit them into her own private army that she and Ari constructed after they were drum-rolled out of both Division and Gogol. A few who are still loyal to Percy and wish to get retribution on Nikita, the New Division, and her team for betraying and killing him. By the end of the episode "Til Death Do Us Part," his Black Boxes were all destroyed, 285 agents left Division, the US gov officially shut down Division, and the underground compound was destroyed. One hundred days after Amanda and The Invisible hand framed Nikita for the murder of the President, Nikita had returned, cleared her name, imprisoned Amanda and the rest of the members of The Group, cleaning what remains of Percy's mess. Personality Usually calm, manipulative, does not care about lives of others as long as he gets what he wants. His calm comes from his ablity to stay ahead of his opponent and as such is easily unsettles when something doesn't go as exptected. Percy is highly proud of the role he played in Division. He saw Amanda mostly as an assistent as he considered himself the leader of Division. He believed that to fight the monsters in this world one has to be ruthless and lower themself on their level, to fight fire with fire. He considered this the purpose of Divison. He can be ruthless. He is cunning strategist that contrary to what many believed was more than aware of most of the secrets that many of his operatives and enemies were keeping from him. Relationships Nikita Mears Nikita worked under Percy's command at Division for six years. When Percy had Owen kill Daniel, Nikita's lover, she escaped Division, and made it her mission to shutdown division and kill Percy. A mission she ultimately accomplished. Michael Michael was Percy's right hand man he worked faithfully for Percy for 10 years until it was discovered that Percy was responsible for the death of Michael's family. This revelation prompted Michael to betray Percy. The two were sworn enemies until Percy's demise at the hands of Michael's then future wife, Nikita. Amanda Amanda and Percy worked together for years. It has been implied that Amanda was in love with him despite the fact that she betrayed him and took over his position. He however rejected her feelings claiming she was incapable of love and that there was nothing between them. Possibly because she betrayed him. It's interesting to note that when he learned that Amanda had been in bed with Ari, both figuratively and literally, he became enraged. This may mean something to contrary to what he claims about feeling nothing for her. Carla Bennett Before he met Nikita, Michael, or even Amanda, there was Carla. He came to Carla and saw potential in what she did when she pulled people from prison she felt the system had done wrong. She came up with a means to make an agent. Carla saw Percy as a friend who saw she was doing good work. Until Amanda came, she and Percy had a great working relationship. She might had been one of the few people Percy considered a friend even. Years later after Amanda ordered her death she had been on the run. She was found by Percy after Percy was forced out of Division by Amanda and Oversight. On the surface, he was going to use her against Nikita, but in reality, he wanted to find out why Amanda wanted her dead. She was the one who told Percy about the relationship between Ari and Amanda when she leaked information to him when she was with Nikita because she felt that with him, she could save Division. Something she felt strongly about until her death. Abilities Percy is expert schemer thinking about his line of work as a game of chess and is proud of his sklls in his area claiming to be always three moves ahead. His tactical thinking allows him to outsmart nearly anyone and he rarely got suprised. He is highly skilled in rhetoric and able to share his vision with others and persuade them to join his cause. Despite rarely participating in direct fights, Percy was exceptionally skilled at hand to hand combat and possesses exceptional strength and speed. In his fight with Michael, Percy came close to defeating him, as he managed to get him in an armlock and choke him before he was eventually overpowered. He also managed to quickly defeat Nikita in hand-to-hand combat and even when she had him blindsided and caught completely off guard, he was still able to easily and swiftly overtook and restrain her and get her at gunpoint with her own gun in mere seconds, only losing after Nikita shocked him with a hidden weapon. Quotes Michael - Something more important than Division? Percy - "I am Division," (After Michael asking why he leaves the operation to get to Montreal) Michael "When I doubt your loyalty to Division, Michael. You will know. The only time I've ever even questioned it, was during your relationship with Nikita." Gallery Percy1x01.png Percyshoots.png|Trying to gun-down Nikita and Owen Percyshoots1x05.png Nikita-41.jpg|Percy with Alexandra Nikita-One-Way-Percy-and-Amanda-11-11-10-kc.jpg|Percy & Amanda 340372.jpg Percy1x22.png Percykillthemboth.png Percymeeting1x22.png Percyvsmichael.png Percy2x01.png Nikita-vs-percy_652x434.jpg|Nikita vs Percy. He is in the game. Percy 1.jpg Percy Cage.jpg Percy 3.jpg Percy Alex 3.jpg Percy Alex 2.jpg Percy 6.png Percy Alex 1.jpg Percy n.jpg Percy_Promo_Shot.jpg Perce.png Percy 2.jpg Percy 5.jpg Percy2x13.png Percy2x13-01.png Percy2x13-02.png Percy2x13-03.png Teampercy.png Percy2x14.png Percy2x14-01.png Percy2x14-02.png Percyflashback2x15.png Percymichael2x15.png pac.jpg|Percy, Amanda and Carla; The three founding members of Division Percy2x16.png prd.jpg paod.jpg uxbb4.jpg|percy before his death 0.jpg 4.jpg Nikita season 2 episode 8.jpg|alex 's nightmare hqdefault.jpg|percy's reaction after finding out about Amandas's secret Nikita-percy-roan.jpg|Percy and Roan Percywatch.jpg See Also Category:Main Characters Category:Division Agents Category:Characters Category:Division Founders Category:Killed Characters Category:Division Directors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Help Needed Category:The Shop Members Category:Deceased Category:Guardian